projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Barat
The Division of Barat (/ˈbæræt/ ba'''-rat'' or /bəˈræt/ ''bə-'''rat) is a Craftian federal division in the state of Western Craftia. It was created in 2004 and first contested at the federal election later that year. The division is named after the Indonesian term for 'west' (as in the cardinal direction), reflecting its location on the Craftian mainland. It covers most of southeastern Western Craftia and is highly marginal, with its population mostly coming from the working-class city of Clontarf in the electorate's west, as well as a few scattered conservative-leaning regional towns. The sitting member, since the 2070 federal election, is Celia Bonner, a member of the Craftian Conservative Party. History Barat has consistently remained a marginal seat throughout its history, as its boundaries have only changed slightly since its creation. It has always included left-leaning Clontarf in its west and more conservative agricultural towns closer to the state border. No MP has ever held Barat for more than two consecutive terms. The seat is currently the most marginal seat in Craftia, held by the Conservatives on a margin of just 0.07%. Members } | Luke Howarth | Conservative | 2004–2007 |- | 2 | | William Sanderson | United | 2007–2013 |- | 3 | | Mike O'Neill | Conservative | 2013–2016 |- | 4 | | Kelly Remington | United | 2016–2022 |- | 5 | | Peter Amore | United | 2022–2028 |- | 6 | | Hendricks Liu | Conservative | 2028–2031 |- | 7 | | Eldon Smyth | Conservative | 2031–2034 |- | 8 | | Laura Weldon | United | 2034–2037 |- | (7) | | Eldon Smyth | Conservative | 2037–2043 |- | 9 | | Jackson Curtis | Conservative | 2043–2046 |- | 10 | | Selin Tao | United | 2046–2049 |- | 11 | | John Terrigal | Conservative | 2049–2052 |- | 12 | | Kelly Qiu | United | 2052–2055 |- | 13 | | Richard Tyrell | Conservative | 2055–2058 |- | 14 | | Trent Chan | United | 2058–2062 |- | 15 | | Helda Klein | United | 2062–2064 |- | rowspan="2"|16 | | rowspan="2"|Billy Gordan | Conservative | 2064–2069 |- | | Independent | 2069–2070 |- | 17 | | Celia Bonner | Conservative | 2070– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Celia Bonner | align="right"|23,664 | align="right"|26.16 | align="right"|–11.79 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Helda Klein | align="right"|23,202 | align="right"|25.65 | align="right"|–7.36 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Billy Gordan | align="right"|15,586 | align="right"|17.23 | align="right"|+17.23 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Jenni Park | align="right"|14,292 | align="right"|15.80 | align="right"|–1.77 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Mary Baggleston | align="right"|6,079 | align="right"|6.72 | align="right"|+2.22 |- | | align="left"|Republican | align="left"|Owen Rodriguez | align="right"|4,288 | align="right"|4.74 | align="right"|–0.91 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Caroline Zingel | align="right"|1,963 | align="right"|2.17 | align="right"|–1.39 |- | | align="left"|WC Independence | align="left"|Leon Adams | align="right"|1,384 | align="right"|1.53 | align="right"|+1.53 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|90,458 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95.75 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.25 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|4,015 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|4.25 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.25 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94,473 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|89.49 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.70 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Celia Bonner | align="right"|45,292 | align="right"|50.07 | align="right"|–1.89 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Helda Klein | align="right"|45,166 | align="right"|49.93 | align="right"|+1.89 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Conservative hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.89 ! |}